Len's Kokoro
by AlterCinto
Summary: Story based on Kokoro  Len's version . R & R please!


_[Japanese] _

_Kokoro = Heart_

_Kiseki = Miracle_

_**KOKORO KISEKI**_

_**[Based on the song "Kokoro Kiseki" by Vocaloid-Story written by me]**_

_Kokoro is a beautiful thing_

_It's something you cannot simply create_

_Nevertheless, we long for it_

_It's a miracle in which nobody knows the beginning_

_And the end_

A brilliant scientist works tirelessly on a project. But it's not just any project. It's nothing less than "life" that he is creating. If you could call it that. The scientist, however smart, is still human. And he is lonely. This young genius, no older than eighteen, doesn't want to be alone. He can't. It doesn't matter what contributions he's made to society, it's only human to feel the need for companionship. And thus begins the tale of the _Kokoro Kiseki. . ._

**INITIALIZING PROGRAM**

…**10% COMPLETE…**

…**50% COMPLETE…**

…**75% COMPLETE…**

…**100% COMPLETE…**

The miracle robot wakes to see simply white. A white room, white coats, computers, machinery. She is nearly perfect. She has been programmed to recognize, to speak and hear, and even to comprehend.

_**A robot made by a lonely scientist**_

_**The result could only be called**_

_**A "miracle"**_

But there is still something incomplete. The robot is nearly perfect. However, this missing part is, you could say, the most important. She can comprehend, yes, but she cannot comprehend the emotions and feelings of people. It can be said, the one missing piece of the robot is her heart. The scientist tries everything to teach it to her, but "Kokoro" simply cannot be made nor taught. Even his singing voice and all of his intelligence cannot create for her a "heart".

_**But there was still something missing**_

_**Something you simply cannot create**_

"_**I want to share with her the joys and sorrows of mankind"**_

_**The miracle scientist hopes**_

The description of the KOKORO program reads;

"KOKORO is a program that will run forever.

Except there is one condition to load.

If it isn't based on life (which isn't forever)

Then it seems KOKORO will be unable to load."

_**For him time is not infinite**_

_**But she does not understand**_

_**Not yet**_

The scientist's distress continues to grow. Not because he cannot make "Kokoro", but because he can see himself reflected in her eyes, because she is just like how he used to be. Not understanding what life can be. For him time is not infinite. Yet she does not understand it. . .not yet.

"_Me, there in your eyes. . . What is that existence to you?" _

He asks her a question with audible sadness, not expecting to receive a response. The scientist begins to walk away, not noticing tears leaking from his eyes. It's like he can't bear to be so close and yet so far.

"_Why do you cry?"_

She looks up at him with questioning in her blue gaze. The robot's small hand rests on the back of his coat, and he can feel surprising warmth. The scientist can't help it- it's like the strength has left his legs. He drops onto his knees and puts his arms around the robot, tears falling unchecked. He still knows that she doesn't understand, but he also knows it isn't her fault.

-_**  
>He told her how it feels to be happy<br>He told her how it feels to be sad  
>But it was beyond her understanding<strong>_

It's alright, the scientist concludes. Even if she is not complete, the time they spend together is still time that makes him feel alive. Looking out the window, he sees the cherry blossom petals falling from the tree and remembers when he first had. But it only serves to remind him that time isn't forever.

"_**MESSAGE…RECEIVING…**_

_**SOURCE IS…FROM THE FUTURE…**_

…_**ME?"**_

The robot speaks suddenly. He looks toward her, wondering why.

"_Message. . .receiving. . .source is. . .from the future. . .me?" _

It isn't unusual, he supposes. Machines often contact each other, such as two computers or telephones. But how-? He had not programmed her to, or at least he doesn't think so. It's the last part that surprises him the most.

"_Future. . .you?"_

_**The first miracle was that she was born**_

_**The second miracle was their time together**_

_**The third miracle has not yet. . .is this it?**__**  
><strong>_-

For a precious few minutes, she experiences "KOKORO". He can see it, from the expression on her face. It is no longer blank, instead gratitude and happiness show in her eyes. Her song of love crosses a few hundred years. . . A song from her heart.

_**Reaching across a few hundred years**_

_**Singing voice from the future **_

_**Singing voice from her heart**_

"_I can say now. . ._

_These words come from my heart_

_I sing this song. . _

_It is for you. . .!_

_Thank you for all. . ._

_Even though you're gone, you showed me so much._

_Thank you for everything you've done in my life._

_Thank you for the time we spent together. . ._

The scientist listens in wonder. The robot somehow found her own "Kokoro". Or, at least someday in the future she would. But for a short time now, in the present, it had reached them. He knows that he will not live to see her fully obtain KOKORO, but it's enough for him to know that it will happen someday.

"_Thank you. . ."_

_**The first miracle was that she was born**_

_**The second miracle was their time together**_

_**The third miracle was the sincere heart from the future**_

_**There was no need for a fourth miracle**__**  
><strong>_-

_The fourth miracle was that two miracles had happened at the same time_

_One was a sudden communication from the future_

_Another was a program modification_

_Her song corrected her mind_

_It gave her a chance to obtain KOKORO_

_His life ended _

_He gave her the inheritance of solitude_

_And he entrusted to her the key to the miracle_


End file.
